The Princess Protection Program
by Princess Butterscotch
Summary: Because of Hawkmoth's attack on Princess Ladybug, the only heir to the Parisian throne, Master Fu, the head on the Princess Protection Program, has sent Princess Ladybug to live with the Agreste's as a "foreign exchange student" . But Master Fu doesn't know that Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth, and the Agrestes' don't know a Princess is living right under their roof.
1. chapter 1

**Author's Note: Sorry for any spelling mistakes, this is my first time writing a fanfic. Thanks so much @randompersonreading3 for helping with this story! 3**

((chapter 1))

At the grand palace of Paris, Princess Marinette Dupain-Cheng walked out of her dressing room in a sparkling red coronation gown, smiling to the servants around her as she walked into the throne room. One of her ladies in waiting, Alya Cesaire, slid to her side and began talkingdramatically. "Princess Ladybug you are walking, and walking, as your adoring subjects toss flowers petals at you in admiration!" Alya grabbed a handful of tissues and showered Marinette with them. "Alya!"

the princess giggled as she threw the tissues back at her lady in waiting. Queen Sabine smiled from her throne as she watched the two girls dissolve into a puddle of laughter.

"Mother," Marinette got up, smoothing out her dress "My coronation is still a few weeks away. Why do we have to practice now?" "The rehearsal is so that everything will be perfect." The queen walked over to give her daughter a hug before slipping away to attend to something else.

"Princess," Her royal fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste, approached Marinette."What a beautiful coronation dress you are wearing!" He paused to admire the sparkly ball gown "May I ask who designed it?" He continued.

"Why you designed it, Monsieur Agreste" Ladybug replied, grinning widely.

"So I did. And such a lovely dress it is." Gabriel smirked as he left the ballroom.

Up on the balcony, the queen greeted her old friend.

"Thank you so much for coming here Master Fu." Queen Sabine smiled.

"It is my pleasure, Your Majesty." Master Fu replied.

"It's just that now my husband has passed away, Princess Ladybug is the only one who can take the throne and become the next Queen of Paris. It is a lot of responsibility for someone as young as Marinette, and I am afraid that Hawkmoth will take advantage of that."

"Do not worry yourself, your highness, that is why I am here. And I will protect her." Master Fu replied.

"I know you will, Master Fu." Queen Sabine smiled wryly.

"It seems like the rehearsal is about to start. You had better go back down." Master Fu glanced down from the balcony as the music began playing.

Queen Sabine nodded, and made her way back throne room.

"Turn and face your subjects dear." Sabine said as she stood next to Marinette. "I will now crown Princess Marinette Coccinelle Dupain-Cheng

as Ladybug, Queen of France." The priest announced and he held up the royal crown, "Should anyone have any objections, speak up now."

"I, HAWKMOTH, OBJECT!


	2. Chapter 2

((Chapter 2))

"I, Hawkmoth, object!" A man in a dark suit burst into the throne room and threw a sharp cane at the priest, causing him to drop the golden crown. The whole room grew silent as Hawkmoth strode into the center of the room. "The Princess is far too young to hold such an important position." Hawkmoth waved his hands at Ladybug to emphasize his point. "So for the good of the whole country, I, Hawkmoth, am declaring myself the King of France."

"No." Sabine shook her head as she held her daughter protectively.

"SEIZE THEM!" Hawkmoth screeched as his soldiers, the akumas, immediately went into action, attempting to capture everyone present. Master Fu grabbed Ladybug's hand.

"Go with Master Fu," The queen yelled, once she had snapped out of the shock "Go Now!" Ladybug and Master Fu sprinted up the closest flight of stairs as Sabine and the priest ran in the opposite direction. The throne room was in complete chaos as Akumas dragged away Alya and supporters of the royal family. The sound of swords clashing and porcelain items being smashed was all anyone could hear. "Who are you and where are you taking me?" Ladybug panted as she and Master Fu scurried along the hallways of the palace. "I'm here to protect you but you need to trust me. We must leave the castle immediately!" "But what about my mother?" "She is going to meet us, but we need to hurry" Ladybug could hear the Akumas catching up to them, but it was hard to run in the heels she was wearing. She and Master Fu sped down two more flights of stairs before they saw a blur of blue hair.

"Mother! Are you alright?" Ladybug rushed forward to hug Sabine.

"Yes, darling, yes, but we don't have much time. I knew Hawkmoth would try something like this. So I made a plan to protect you." Ladybug felt her heart racing as she heard Akumas marching nearer. "You must trust Master Fu and do everything he says. Promise me you'll do that"

"But--"

"Promise me."

"I promise."

"We need to move." Master Fu grabbed Ladybug again as they hurried through another hallway.

"Where are we going?" The frightened princess held tightly to her mother's hand.

"Not we hun, you. Hawkmoth will say you have abandoned the country but I will convince the people otherwise."

"No! I'm can't go without you!" Ladybug stopped in her tracks.

"You have to." Sabine hugged the child once more. "No matter what happens, never forget that you are a princess." Ladybug held back tears and buried her face in the queen's chest, the comforting scent of lavender filling her lungs. "Don't worry Mari, we'll be together very soon"

"THEY'RE DOWN HERE!" An Akuma hollered from behind them, ruining the sweet moment.

"We have to leave!" Master Fu and Ladybug fled the castle leaving Queen Sabine in the hands of the Akuma. They ran through the bushes in the courtyard and jumped into the helicopter that was waiting for them. The helicopter spun into the air as Ladybug glanced out the window. A fat tear rolled down her cheek as she spotted her mother being roughly dragged back into the castle by Hawkmoth's akumas. "I love you mother." The shaken princess whispered as she sobbed into her arms.

Back at the palace, Hawkmoth was sitting on what used to be King Tom Dupain's throne as the former queen was yanked in by his Akumas.

"You will never find Ladybug." Sabine hissed, glaring at him. "As long she remains free, there will be hope for all of Paris"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that." Hawkmoth smirked as he waved his diamond topped cane. "For the princess is only a child, She will contact her mother. And when she does... " He leaned in closer to Sabine and whispered. "I will lure her back to the palace. Where she will rot with her mother in a tiny dirt cell, never to see the light of day again." Hawkmoth spat. "Take her to the dungeons!"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Sorry I had to delete it the first time, there were a few mistakes in it. But that's all been corrected now. Hope yall enjoy this chapter. :)

Adrien's pov:

Adrien posed, his hands in his pockets, trying not to yawn.

"No, no, no. It looks like you've eaten too much spaghetti. Be more energetic, more expressive!" The photographer gesticulated wildly.

Adrien struck another pose, plastering on a fake smile.

"Ah, that's better." The photographer snapped several photo from different angles. "Adrikins!" Adrien yawned once more as he saw Chloe Bourgeois approaching. He barely slept last night, and the last thing he wanted was to deal with his nightmare of a girlfriend.

"Wanna come get an ice cream with me, Snookums?." Chloe wrapped her arms around him, causing the photographer to throw up his hands in frustration.

"Sure Chloe, after the photoshoot". Adrien tried to hide his annoyance. Why am I even dating Chloe? She was only interested in me because I'm popular. "Focus Agreste!" the photographer yelled once more, snapping Adrien out of his thoughts.

"Your father expects nothing less than perfection! And I will not let him down!"

"Hey Babe, which flavour do you want?" Chloe linked arms with Adrien as they walked into a fancy ice-cream parlour. "I'll have the strawberry." Adrien told the lady at the cashier. "And I'll have a creamy coconut, a mango sorbet and a caramel swirl. Make it quick." Chloe tossed her hair and went to find seats, leaving Adrien to pay for both their ice creams.

"Can you believe that the school's doing this foreign exchange program thing next week?" Chloe complained when Adrien sat down with both their ice creams. "Letting random strangers into our school, that's ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! They could be criminals, or terrorists! They could be….they could be…." She paused to fan herself dramatically, "they could be prettier than me!"

"Yeah, sounds great." Adrien stared out the window as Chloe droned on and on. A ladybug had landed on the window and was slowly making its way to the top. 'Mom always loved ladybugs' Adrien smiled at the tiny creature. 'If she was here, she'd say Chloe talked too much and would probably duct tape her mouth shut.' He chuckled at the thought. 'Adrikins?" "Huh?" Adrien started, shaken out of his stupor. "Adrikins! Were you even listening to me!' Chloe yelled at him, causing other customers to stare at the couple. "I , your beautiful and amazing girlfriend, just asked you a question! As my boyfriend, it's your job to listen and agree with everything I say. That's just like, the rules of feminism or something." Chloe glared at him.

"Honestly Chloe, I'm tired of listening to you complain about everything. You haven't once asked me how my day was. Plus we have absolutely nothing in common." Adrien frowned.

"Are you trying to break up with me?" Chloe fumed, "You can't break up with me because I am breaking up with you, you don't deserve me anyway!" She tossed her hair and stomped out the ice-cream parlour. "Good luck finding someone who's just as gorgeous as moi!"

Adrien sighed, texting the Gorilla to pick him up. 'Should I be sad? It'll be nice to not have Chloe always clinging on to me.'


	4. chapter 4

((Chapter 4))

Adrien's POV:

Back at the Agreste mansion, Natalie was waiting for him, clipboard in hand.

"Adrien, there will be a girl staying in the room next to yours. It was arranged by your father and the school's foreign exchange program. She will arrive at 2:00 tomorrow afternoon and I trust that you will be civil towards her." She gave him a tight smile before walking away, her heels clicking loudly against the floor. Adrien walked into his bedroom, barely registering what Natalie said as he sat by his desk. He was about to turn on his computer and began his Physics essay, when he spotted a tiny hexagonal black box.

"What's this doing here?" Adrien remarked to himself, opening it. There was a blinding flash of light, and a tiny cat-like creature appeared, hovering mid air and yawning. It was jet black in colour, and had glowing green eyes.

"Hey, you're like the genie in the lamp." Adrien poked the tiny creature.

"Oh please. So he grants wishes, big deal. I'm way cooler than him. Plagg, nice to meet ya. Ooh, swanky." The strange little creature flew over to a Adrien's foosball table and tried to eat one of the metal pieces.

"Wait! Don't touch that!" Adrien grabbed for Plagg, but Plagg flew just out of reach.

"Ooh, it's so shiny. Can you eat this?" Plagg dashed off to another object.

"Hey! Get back here!" Adrien leaped, catching the kwami in his hands.

"I still don't know what you're here for." Adrien glared at the little creature.

"Look, I'm a kwami, I grant powers." Plagg blinked up at him. "Yours is the power of destruction, got it?"

"No…"

"Good, now got anything to eat? I'm starving." Plagg stared at him.

"My dad's pranking me right?" Adrien stared at the kwami. "Wait no. He couldn't be. He doesn't have a sense of humor." Adrien frowned.

"Your father must never know that I exist! Or anyone for that matter." Plagg flew out of Adrien's hands, "But I'm always stuck here, I just convinced father into letting me go to school last year!" Adrien threw his hands up in frustration. "What good is a superhero who's always imprisoned in his own house?"

"No good." Plagg rolled around on a roll of toilet paper, "That's why it's all going to change soon. If you're willing to change that is." He winked at Adrien as he passed him the silver ring. Adrien nodded, he was finally going to get to be free! He hadn't felt this happy since he was allowed to go to school. "Claws Out. That's how you transform." Plagg pointed at the ring as Adrien slipped it on to his finger.

"Got it. Plagg, Claws out!" Adrien grinned in excitement.

"Wait! No!" Plagg yelped. "I haven't finished explaining-ahhhh!"

In a flash of blinding light, Adrien was in a black leather get up and little paw prints appeared on his now black ring.

"Too cool!" He excitedly jumped out the window.

Outside Adrien's room, a small voice came from Natalie's intercom.

"Agent Sancouer, has Adrien Agreste received the Black Cat miraculous?"

"Yes, I believe he has Master Fu."

"Good, I'll see you at the Princess Protection Base in a few hours." Natalie smiled before walking up to the roof, where a helicopter was waiting to pick her up.


	5. Chapter 5

((chapter 5))

 **Authors Note: Sorry this chapter was kinda short, the next one will be longer I promise ;)**

Marinette jolted awake as the helicopter landed in an empty clearing of a forest. "Why are we in the forest?" she questioned "You'll see." Master Fu replied, with a twinkle in his eye.

The two walked trudged through the forest till they reached a small green elevator hidden in the trunk of a tree. Marinette hesitated when Master Fu nudged her. "It doesn't bite… unless you're an enemy, in which case it probably will." Marinette chuckled, picturing the elevator with little teeth, biting Hawkmoth from behind.

Inside the elevator, a big screen flickered to life, "Princess Marinette Coccinelle Dupain-Cheng." A rather tall lady with a red streak in her hair appeared, "You are now in the safety custody of the International Princess Protection Program, or, PPP."

"Princess Protection Program? I've never heard of a Princess Protection Program before." Marinette stared dubiously.

"We are never heard of until we are needed." The woman replied. "But you'll be safe with us"Master Fu nodded in agreement as he got off the elevator, leaving the confused princess alone with the woman on the screen.

"How long will I stay here?" Marinette spoke up, after a period silence.

"Until you're ready for stage four."

"Stage four? What is stage one?"

"Extraction. That is when we rescue a princess in danger and bring them here."

"Stage two?" Marinette fiddled with her hair, silently wishing for Master Fu to return.

"Transition." The face smiled.

"Transition to what?"

"Stage three, come inside and we'll explain everything."

The elevator doors opened once more, and Marinette hesitantly stepped out. She gaped at the scene around her. Agents of the Program were scurrying back and forth, all on different missions. The walls were covered with screens, computers and other technology. In the middle of it all stood the same lady who was on the elevator screen.

"Welcome, Ladybug. I am Nathalie Sancoeur, and this is the operation part of the PPP, a top secret agency funded by royal families all over the globe." She gestured for Marinette to follow her as they walked around the room. We are actively providing protection to 29 princesses, all of whom have been threatened in one way or another." Nathalie tapped a few keys on one of the larger computer screens. "This is Princess Avantika," Marinette saw an Arabian princess being fed grapes at a palace. "Last January, Master Fu rescued her from a war threat that endangered her safety, we have placed her where no one will find her." Nathalie tapped the screen once more. The image showed Princess Avantika in a large coat treading through thick snow. "Let's just say she's a little further north than she's used to." Marinette's eyes widened, "She's freezing!" "Probably, but she's safe. Let's take a walk." Marinette's eyes lingered on the image of Princess Avantika. _I would never take her warm castle and servants for granted ever again_. She glanced at the computer screen once more before turning around to catch up with Natalie.


	6. chapter 6

**Thanks again @randompersonreading3 for helping :)**

((chapter 6))

"Captain Sancoeur!" another PPP agent joined them, as Marinette and Natalie entered another elevator. This elevator had walls of glass, allowing Marinette to see more of PPP.

"Bridgette. Report." Nathalie addressed the agent. "Princess Annabeth has had a successful extraction, she'll arrive at 5:25," The agent followed them out of the elevator. " Princess Luna is still rejecting all attempts at transformation, said somthing about Narkles? Oh, and Princess Elizabeth is in need of our services."

Marinette wondered what kinds of threat these other princesses were facing. What if Hawkmoth attacks their kingdoms too? She bit her lip as she thought of other royal families being dragged away, or hurt, by Akumas. _If Hawkmoth gains full control over France, his next move would definitely be world domination._ _No._ Marinette mentally slapped herself. _As long as Master Fu and the other agents of the PPP are around. Hawkmoth will never win._

"Come along" Nathalie gestured for Marinette to hurry up as the agent named Bridgette hurried off.

"Where will you be sending me?" Marinette questioned. "Nowhere, for now. First you must go through stage three; transformation."

"We will start with your hair." Nathalie pointed to where several girls, whom Marinette supposed were princesses, were getting their hair washed, cut and dyed. "And then the wardrobe. Until you are unrecognizable as a princess." Agents hurried back and forth the room carrying armloads of hats, jeans, boots and more to the waiting princesses. A pair of blue sunglasses clattered to the ground next to Marinette's foot.

"Oh! You dropped this." She picked it up and handed them to the agent who dropped it.

"Thanks" The agent smiled sheepishly before hurring off.

"You're welcome" Marinette called after the agent as Nathalie sat her down in front of a mirror.

"This princess needs a haircut." She instructed one of the barbers.

"Wait!" Marinette frowned and crossed her arms. It had taken her months to grow her hair this long and she didn't want all her effort chopped off. Especially by a stranger. "I hardly know any of you! I want to speak to Master Fu, I only trust him" Sure, she had only known Master Fu for a few hours, but her mother had said she trusted him, so Marinette trusted Master Fu, and only Master Fu. Not these agents on some faraway island who wanted to snip off all her hair, give her odd clothes and throw her out to some foreign country. _The only real threat I see now is being frozen to death like Princess Avantika_. Marinette shivered. Nathalie sighed and signaled for an Agent to go fetch Master Fu.

*

"Is something wrong, Ladybug?" Master Fu tapped her chair with his cane.

"Take me back to my country" Marinette demanded.

"Princess, I'm sorry, but Hawkmoth has taken over the palace, and he will do anything to get his hands on you." Master Fu sighed softly.

"But I must go back!" Marinette hopped out of her chair indignantly.

"And you will. As soon as we find a way to legally remove him." Master Fu sat her down and explained in a sympathetic voice. "Ladybug, you are the only heir to the French throne. If Hawkmoth captures you, all he needs to do is get rid of you and he will gain control over all of France." He pinched his nose. "You need to do this for the people of Paris. You're their only hope, which is why we need to protect you in any way we can." "What about my mother? Who's protecting her?" Marinette clenched her fists as the memory of the queen being dragged away by Akumas floated into her mind.

"You are" Master Fu patted her shoulder. "As long as you're with our program you'll be safe. And by doing this you'll be giving your mother hope that help is on the way. Besides, if your haircut is bad we can always give you a wig as long as Rapunzel's!" He winked, causing Marinette to smile.

*

After an eternity of snips and chops, it was done. "You can open your eyes now, Princess." Marinette hesitantly opened her eyes, gasping in shock. Her once waist length hair now reached just below her shoulders, and was separated into two neat pigtails, tied by red ribbons. It wasn't quite so bad as she thought it would be, although she much preferred her former hairstyle.


	7. Chapter 7

((Chapter 7))

Adrien's PoV

Chat watched the streets of Paris from the rooftop he was on top of. "This is amazing!" he whispered to himself breathlessly. He could see the whole city from an entire different perspective as his alter ego. The busy Parisians were as tiny as ants, scurrying around in every direction. The park looked as though it came straight from the pages of a storybook, the grass a brilliant emerald green, with the trees a darker shade. And above it all stood the Eiffel tower. Having lived in Paris all his life, Adrien had always overlooked the Eiffel tower, considering it as just another thing sticking out of the sidewalk. But now that he was looking at it, like actually looking at it instead of just quick glances, he was speechless.

Suddenly, he noticed an old woman crossing the street, about to be knocked down by an incoming van. He swooped down, pulling the lady out of reach, gently setting her down on the sidewalk. "That was a close one…"

"HELP!" Chat was suddenly interrupted by a high pitched scream.

"Well, duty calls again." He grinned eagerly before leaping into action. _This day is becoming a lot more exciting than I thought it would be."_

*

"Today was the best day of my life!" Adrien exclaimed as he swung into his bedroom window and de-transformed. He had spent most of the day helping civilians as Chat Noir, the new and fearless hero of Paris!

While his owner was busy squealing, Plagg flopped onto the king sized bed and groaned. "Tired kwamii here, ya got any food?" Adrien tossed the him some cheese and looked out the window. This was the first time he had ever gone out without his bodyguard and Nathalie, and it felt awesome. Being a superhero gave him a lot more freedom, plus a totally clawsome suit and powers!

"Beeeep!" the sound of a car horn snapped Adrien out of his thoughts. He looked down and saw his car pull up just before the steps of the mansion. The Gorilla jumped out to open the car door, before a short bluenette girl daintily stepped out. "That must be the foreign exchange student Nathalie was talking about." He murmured. The Gorilla handed her a pale pink suitcase from the trunk, and Nathalie led her into the house. Adrien hastily stepped away from the window and began to play the piano, as if he had been doing so all along.

"Adrien?" Adrien stopped playing when he heard a sharp knock. He threw a blanket over Plagg, despite the kwamii protests, and unlocked the door.

"Adrien, This is Marinette."


End file.
